Sadistic V2: Intro's Outro's and More
by Shockwave1
Summary: The intro. Lawrence the 3rd has started a tournament with high stakes and one crazy rule. Some tourny fanatics are insisting that Ash and Misty battle them! Or are they fanatics!? please Read & Review! Part 2 3 4 and so on are rated PG-13, and are not fou


Sadistic v2

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. Not part of series.

A.N.: Well this is just the re write of the cool intro to my story that's in PG-13  right now under Drama called Sadistic of course. It took Ff.net many many months to tell me that a story I put didn't fit Pg-13 requirements so it was ripped and I was banned for a week. This is the best I could re create that part and If you read it before read the others then and … tough luck.

Part 1

            Misty crouched behind a cubicle wall as she pressed the button on her Barreta M9 to release the empty magazine and insert another clip. Misty using a gun?: Well it was given to her by her last known run in with Jessie from Team Rocket. She couldn't believe Duplica had the resources to obtain an AR-15 and could hear her reload. The race was on. Who would reload first?

            "Give it up Misty, you've never used a gun before wait makes you think you could take me out", said Duplica.

            Misty took a deep breath as she got ready to spring out from behind the cubicle into action.

            "Shut up you sick Bitch", said Teenage Misty as she got up rounded the corner and fired at Duplica who was slowly walking down the aisle. Duplica had crouched behind a cublicle and started firing Misty who gave up the attack and dived into another cubicle. Misty waited with her back against the closest cubicle wall to Duplica and could only wait. Duplica tried approaching again. This time Misty saw Duplica's shadow caused by the flickering of the light white-purplish-white Lights above. Seeing her only opportunity to end this, Misty rolled to the opening of the cubicle and fired a shot across at the computer in the adjacent cubicle. Duplica turned there for a split second startled while Misty rolled out and shot Duplica in the arm and leg making her drop the big gun and fall backwards. Misty saw her reach for another gun so she chose to run around a cubicle and head for the exit. Duplica got up and started running in the aisle beside Misty's.

            "Ditto to me", said Duplica. Immediately Ditto swarmed to her head even though it looked like it came from the air. Ditto formed itself into infrared shades. Duplica pulled pulled out another hand gun from the same holster she pulled out the first one.

            Gap. 8 shots rang out as Duplica tried to shoot Misty but whenever she entered a crisscrossing aisle Misty left it.

            Gap. 8 more shots rang out. Duplica tries to reload Gap. Misty discharges 3 rounds at Duplica this time. Duplica gets ready. Gap. Misty's gun clicks, Duplica's fires 8 shots. Misty comes to a crouched stop postion and reloades behind a cubicle. Gap. Duplica enters the gap but doesn't see Misty. Misty fires at Duplica misses then tries her luck through the cubicles. Silence. Followed by thumps. Misty gets up and goes to the corner approaching Duplica's aisle. She turns the corner gun drawn to see Duplica lying there on the ground cold and lifeless. She quickly walks up and checks her pulse slowly with one hand. Dead. Misty Finally relaxes and titlts her head back and closes her eyes as she pants and and feels the need to cry. She can feel the tears swell up but she holds them back to take one last look at Duplica before leaving. She looks down but see's no Body. Gap. A shot rings out and reflex moves the gun beside her head as she cowers in fear. She's alive.

            "How could I have missed?" said Duplica So surprised she doesn't even move. All she did was stare at the stream trail and it just missed her. Misty quickly tries to shoot at Duplica but all that come out are quiet clicks. Misty checks for more Ammo. She's out. Suddenly the AR-15 slides quickly over to Misty from the place where she first shot Duplica. Misty drops the gun and grabs the rifle. The sound of the gun hitting the ground pulls Duplica out of her trance. 8 shots ring out. Duplica falls back to the ground. With 8 visible bullet holes in her.

            "… Ahh shit…. !!! I Sense the one!!! 9 left, 5 right". Duplica suddenly turns into pink goo and slides away under a Cubicle.

            Misty franticly searched around and couldn't find what she was looking for.

            Duplica gets into an aisle near the aisle Misty and Ditto first began. Slowly she approaches and Cubicle 5 cubicles away and peaks around the corner. Sabrina. Floating with her legs crossed wearing a training suit. Alakazam was on the ground kneeling in front of her. Duplica pulled out her gun and Cocked. She pointed it at Sabrina's head.

            "Goodbye Sabs".  
            Sabrina smiled, opened her eyes began to fall. Gap.

A\N: READ THIS PLEASE!!!! Well what do you think? Pretty cool or what? Please Review and go and read the rest by visiting my little bio page. Or just go to www.fanfiction.net/~Shocwkave1. Then click on Sadistic part 5 will be up soon so keep reading I can churn out these little guys fast. Don't forget to check out the Early prequel to Ace Sanchez's Pokemon Master called Pokemon Ex by me of course. It's also based on and a prequel to Dangermouse's "A Day in the Life of TR" and the great "Lifting Darkness" more so on LD (LD not featured at FF.net) (halfway through Part 4 on that). Please don't forget to review these story's and if you haven't yet Please read A day in the life of TR and hunt down LD under the alias The Great Immortal. Google worked for me. Cya

PS. This part is best read while listening to Can't Stop by Red Hot Chilli Peppers. If I had a favorite rock group they would be the Shiznit. Agree?

Ok #1

Shockwave

Has 

Spoken.

2003


End file.
